Balletomane
by Claire the Doctor's Assistant
Summary: Read inside. :3 DeathTheKidxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Balletomane**_

**So, this is my first attempt at a Soul Eater ff! I'm trying with an O.C. character for the first time ever too. Bear with me. I love feedback so R&R! Flames are also welcome. Also, I'm doing the ballet Sleeping Beauty and it's also called Aurora so I'm calling the main character Aurora. I don't know much about the ballet, so bear with me. Also, I don't know if it ends with a solo or not, but in this story it does.**

**Summary: A young girl is part of the Death City Ballet Company. She loves ballet and she's very good at it. She doesn't have many friends, and many girls are bitter about her success. She soon grows tired of all the competition and wants a way out. Who will be her savior? **

The red velvet curtains slowly opened and the lights shined into my eyes. The music began and I started to dance.

I lost myself and began to leap and twirl about the stage thoughtlessly.

The audience held their breath and gasped at all the right times. I slowly finished my last turn and ended the dance.

I smiled and curtsied as the crowd gave me a standing ovation. Flowers rained on me and the crowd just kept cheering. The curtain closed on my beaming face and I slowly walked off.

As soon as the crowd couldn't see me and I wasn't dancing, desperation set in. How was I going to be criticized? What prank was going to be pulled on me?

I thought of all the times where I opened a door and cold water fell on me, or when there were live bugs in my dressing room.

Sometimes I just got so fed up of all the stupid competition within ballet, especially the Death City Ballet Company.

I remembered when I got the part as Aurora in _Sleeping Beauty_. That is what I just danced of course…

~*~Flashback~*~

I walked out of ballet class, sighing and throwing my pointe shoes over my shoulder. I saw a brightly colored poster and I ran up to it.

I read it and sighed. 'More auditions…' I thought to myself. It was for Sleeping Beauty.

There were lots of girls around me, and they were all giggling and talking loudly. Everyone wanted the part of Aurora.

I looked at the poster longingly and started to cry as I realized I wasn't going to try out. All the other girls hated me and if I got the part, I would be hated so much more.

With tears spilling out of my eyes like waterfalls, I ran down the hall. I didn't want the other girls to see me like this. It would give them another reason to make fun of me.

I ran to my dorm and locked myself in. All the people in the Death City Ballet Company roomed in the D.W.M.A. and had roommates. I threw myself on my bed and cried as hard and as long as the tears came.

The door opened quietly and I heard footsteps come into the room. My bed slowly creaked as someone sat on it.

"It's going to be okay, love. It's going to be all right." Brandy slowly rubbed my back and hummed. "Go to sleep. Shh, it's okay."

I slowly stopped crying and got back to normal breathing. "She's such a great roommate…" I thought as I drifted to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke and cleaned the makeup off of my face. Brandy appeared in my mirror.

"Why, good morning love!" she giggled and patted my head.

"Hi Brandy." I smiled and nodded at her.

"Are you going to try out for Aurora, Sara?" she looked at me with a meaningful expression.

"I dunno, Brandy, I'm scared. I don't like that all the girls hate me." I sniffled, starting to cry.

She frowned and smoothed my hair. "There's no need to cry," she crooned.

"I'm not going to." And I slowly walked out of the room to my next class.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

I didn't, of course. Brandy put a word in for me, and how could they refuse?

They loved me, the lot of them. They thought I was perfect and adorable and just what the company needed.

There was an after party after the show, but I didn't feel like going. I went to my room and changed and then laid there for what seemed like forever, lost in my thoughts.

"I just can't breathe. All I do is sing about you and the things we could be. You just don't know how hard this is for me. I just can't breathe," my phone sang.

"Hello?" I said into the damned thing.

"Sara. Hurry. You must come. There is a boy…" Brandy said quickly in a single breath and hung up.

I pouted and threw a nice dress on. I didn't want to go, but Brandy was my friend.

At the party, there were lots of people.

They looked like old money, and they ate little appetizers and drank dainty sips of champagne and talked small talk.

They looked like they didn't care. I'm sure they didn't.

They just donated to the ballet to make themselves look good.

After people watching, I drank in the sight of the gorgeous hall.

There were many glimmering chandeliers with crystals who threw around rainbows on the black walls.

There were also tall windows in which you could see the night stars.

I walked to a windowsill after a while and sat down, looking at the shining stars.

I couldn't find Brandy. Getting worried, I looked at my phone.

"Meet me at the punch bowl! ;)" her text stated.

I began to walk through the crowd, trying not to knock into anyone. After walking a while, I began to let my mind wander off a bit.

All the sudden, my shoulder hit someone square in the back.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!"

The boy in the black suit turned around. "It's not an issue, dear," he said.

I looked him in the eyes and lost myself in those pools of melted gold.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding worried.

"O-o-of course!" I stuttered, blushing a bit. "Just a bit flattered that I'm meeting you, Death the Kid."

He laughed and looked at me a bit closer. "Wait…. Weren't you the lead in tonight's show?"

I gasped. "Yes, I was!" I almost shouted with excitement.

He laughed again, and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "You were perfect. Absolutely amazing," he sighed.

"I was?" I asked, "Personally, I don't think I did too well."

"You did. I know you did." Then, he smiled at me.

All of the sudden, I remembered Brandy. "IhavetogoI'!" I squealed on one breath and hurried away.

At the punch table, Brandy was waiting for me.

"Hi dear!" she squealed.

"Hi, Brandy!" I smiled.

"Would you like to see the boy?" she asked, pursing her lips and running her fingers through her long straight hair that fell perfectly over her tanned shoulders and emerald green dress.

"Yes!" I practically screamed.

"Him," she said, pointing to a certain boy with pale skin, melted gold in his eyes, and jet black hair with three black stripes.

I gasped. "Brandy…" I began. But I couldn't finish.

**Whatcha think! As a prize, you get some links! :o Hoorah. **

**Brandy's evening dress: (DOT)com /il_fullxfull.**

**Sara's evening dress: ****http:/www(DOT)glebe-fashion(DOT)com/images/satin-bow-prom-dress-black-p387-1184_**

**Sara's last dance outfit: ****http:/www(DOT)theatreballet(DOT)com/ShowPicture(DOT)phtml?LP=CostumIm/C1-4(DOT)jpg**

**So yeah. Review and tell me what you think. I think I failed. Lmao. I'll give more description of Sara in the next chapter, she's pretty modest. If you like it, review. If you don't, review, if you dunno, review. 33333**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Yeah, I failed. The link for Brandy's dress failed. So, just think what you wanna think for her dress. :] And the ringtone that was Sara's is called I Just Can't Breathe by The Perfect Measure. I love that song. xD**


End file.
